Cousin Troubles
'''Cousin Troubles '''is a fanfiction story written by dream18writer on the portal fanfiction.net. It was published on July 25, 2014. Overview Toxsa's cousin Simon is visiting for a few days and this proofs to be trouble especially after Simon becomes curious about Toxsa's mysterious activities. What will happen when he learns the truth. Story It is a nice day in Benham City and all four of the young Knights where just enjoying their day. They had not been on Quarton for some reason but nonetheless they enjoyed it. They liked actually having a break from fighting goon bots. However one day when Toxsa got home he received some news that is exciting but it could also mean trouble. Toxsa just walked into his family's diner when his mother come out and said cheerfully. "Toxsa, you will never guess who is coming over?" "Your right. So who?" Toxsa said. "Your cousin Simon is coming over for a visit." His mother was beyond happy about the news but Toxsa had mixed feelings. Simon is Toxsa's cousin who he liked but found him annoying at the same time. You see every time they meet, even when they were young, he could pull pranks or tease him. However he also liked him because he also shows him many different games and he is also someone he enjoyed playing against. "So when is he coming?" Toxsa asked. Is mother had to think about it for a minute. Then, before she could answer, Toxsa's father said, "He will be here tomorrow." Toxsa looked at his dad and said, "TOMORROW!?" It was obvious he was surprised. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Well we didn't know until a little while ago too." His mother answered. Toxsa somehow wasn't surprised by this. Simon always was a procrastinator. Apparently his parents knew too or they might have not accepted this sudden drop in so quickly. Toxsa also had no choice but to accept it too. So that day he just went up to his room to get ready for the next day. It is early the next day and the Dalton family was getting ready for the arrival of Simon but as the morning went by with no sign of Simon, Toxsa decided to just leave. He didn't want to waste his day away waiting for someone that might not show up till much later. This was also something Simon did. He would often be late for most things. When he left, he sudden felt like doing to the arcade and since he didn't want to go alone since that was no fun he called up Chooki and the others. They all were up for it and so they all said they would meet Toxsa there after awhile. Toxsa just arrived and since the others would not be coming till later Toxsa decided to just play around until they got there. But after a few games he saw someone he was not expected to see. Right in front of him playing a game was his cousin Simon. "Simon! What are you doing here?!" Toxsa yelled causing Simon to look his way. "Hey little Toxsa. How's it going?" Simon sounded bored. "Never mind that and answer my question." Toxsa said angrily. "Well… on my way to meet y'all I saw this cool arcade and decided to kill some time here." Simon said looked back at his game. Toxsa was angry but this was something he was expecting so it didn't bother him too much. So he got over it. "So what are you playing?" "Come over and have a look little one." He said causing Toxsa to get even angrier. "Don't call me little." Toxsa said walking up to see the game his cousin was playing. He looked over at the screen and saw it was just some random fighting game. But when Toxsa saw his score he could not believe how high it was. "Wow that is a top score." Toxsa saw in awe. "I guess. However I beat the high score awhile ago so I think I will stop here." After he said that he purposely lost just to end the game. "Well that was boring." He said scratching his head. "Well you want to play me next." Toxsa said cockingly. Simon looked over at his little cousin and smiled. "Sure. Just don't get upset if I bet you again." "You will lose this time." Toxsa declared. Simon smirked and said, "Bring it." So that they both walked off to find a game to play. It has been about an hour before the other guys made it to the arcade. They all were looking forward to playing there but Ceylan was not looked forward to the cocky attitude Toxsa will give when he loses. But even so they walked right in to try and find Toxsa. "Do you see him?" Guren asked looking around for Toxsa. "Nope." Chooki replied. "Not a green hair in sight." Ceylan replied. Because they couldn't find him off the back they went off and looked for him. After a few minutes they all come across a group of gamers surrounding a game. Most were cheering and others were booing, but all of them were excited about something. "What is going on over there." Guren asked the others. "No clue." Ceylan said. "Well, the best way to find out is to go check it out." Chooki offered. To this they all went up to see what the commotion was about. When they got closer they could see that they were cheering for two players in a verses game. Upon a closer look Ceylan stated. "Short green stack ahead." He then looked at the opponent and said, "Tall green stack too." Guren and Chooki were confused and looked at the two of them playing furiously. "Wow!" Chooki was surprised. "I never seen Toxsa this motivated before." "No kidded." Guren said. "Wonder who he is playing?" Right when he said that there was a huge explosion of cheers and they all looked over to see that the game was over and Toxsa had lost. He was upset but he had fun so he walked up to his opponent and shook his hand. Then he looked out in to the crowd and saw the others. When Guren and the other waved at him Toxsa said something to the stranger and they both walked forward. "Hey guys." Toxsa said waving. "I have someone to introduce you too." The boys were very curious to learn who this guy was. Once they both made it to the three boys Toxsa said, "This is my older cousin, Simon. He will be visiting for a few days." "Nice to meet y'all." Simon said waving at them. Fanart Gallery